


A Blissful Place Under His Thumb

by dateable_yosuke



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bondage, Dirty Talk, Incest, M/M, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-31
Updated: 2012-07-31
Packaged: 2017-11-11 03:07:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/473827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dateable_yosuke/pseuds/dateable_yosuke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You never thought the consequences of losing the strife would feel this good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Blissful Place Under His Thumb

==> Dave: Be fucked with by Bro  
  
"Dave."  
  
You pause the game you're playing and turn towards your Bro, who's standing just inside the doorway to your room. You've learned not to ignore him or give him a half-ass answer when he addresses you so seriously. You raise an eyebrow as an indication you’re listening, but don't say anything.  
  
"You lost the last strife."  
  
You put the controller down and don't reply. You know it would be pointless, anyway. You did lose. (Not that you’ve ever won, but you lost pretty badly that time.)  
  
He steps into your room and you don’t stop him like you normally would. He stops right beside your makeshift computer desk, crosses his arms and smirks. You stand up moderately slowly and wait.  “You know what to do,” he says simply then turns and leaves.  
  
You roll your eyes behind your shades. Such a stupidly cliché line. Despite that, you turn to your bed and wait beside it. You’ve also learned not to start without him in the room. He has you so fucking whipped it’s almost sickening. You shift from leg to leg, getting impatient. It’s not like you’re looking forward to it or anything, you just want to get this over with.  
  
He returns carrying a black box about the size of a microwave. When your eyes land on it, you give an involuntary shiver and hate yourself for it. Since he returned, you smooth your hands down the front of your chest and grab the hem at the bottom, pulling it slowly over your head.  
  
Bro stops and you can feel his eyes on your chest, and you try to ignore the feeling it gives you. Your hands flick open the button of your jeans easily, but you lower them to the ground little by little, just like you were taught.  
  
“Wait,” Bro’s voice cuts in, and you don’t jump. You freeze in place, one leg half out of the pile of your jeans on the floor. You’re pretty sure he stopped you just at that moment to make you look like an idiot. “Step away from the bed for a sec.” You take your other leg out and kick your pants to the side, then obey him.  
  
He walks to where you were standing and then sets the box down flush against the bottom of the box spring. He kneels on your bed to pick up some of the crap scattered on it, then puts them on the table next to him. You’re not entirely sure why he did that but hell, your shit isn’t going to get ruined so you have nothing to bitch about.  
  
He straightens up and looks back at you. Taking that as your cue, your hands go to the band of your boxers. You smooth your fingers across your lower stomach and to your sides, where you hook your thumbs into the elastic and push them down gradually. You can feel Bro’s eyes on you, and somehow it’s more intense. You try to ignore it again, but your dick twitches anyway. You really hope he didn’t see that.  
  
Finally, you take off your shades, and blink a little from the sudden brightness. Soon they’re folded and placed on the table a safe distance away from your bed. You look at Bro and he bows and gestures to the bed like he’s a goddamn butler. The smug bastard.  
  
You climb onto your bed and lean back against your pillows and the wall, your legs spread out in front of you. Bro nods and sits on the edge of the mattress, turning the box towards him and away from you in order to block its contents. You’re sure you’ll never get to see all of what’s in there, and that’s disappointing.  
  
He pulls out two metal bars, one a bit shorter than the other, both with soft black cuffs on each end. You flinch, but not from fear. He stands and kneels on your bed once again, leaning over you to attach the smaller bar to a small ring in the wall above your head. You hear a click, then automatically raise your arms; Bro wraps the cuffs around your wrists, first the left then the right. “Good,” he says, and you shudder from how sweet it sounded.  
  
He sits back and picks up the longer bar. Your legs automatically raise, and he cuffs your ankles to the bar. He mumbles another praise and this time you manage to stop from shivering, but just barely. He then leans and pulls out a long black strap, which he threads under your legs and pulls up towards your head, the strap settles nicely into the back of your knees and brings your legs up even higher. He ties it to the metal bar your arms are cuffed to.  
  
Now you’re completely open to him. He grins and you can feel his eyes roam over you and settle right between your outstretched legs, “Nice view.” Your face gains a little color, and you glare at him. He tsks at you and leans to pull something else out from the Big Black Box of Sexual Shit. A cock ring he made just for you; a leather ring with red hearts stamped along the length of it.  
  
He turns back to you and smirks. Your breath catches as he pulls apart the snaps of the ring. “I’ve decided to be nice, so I’m going to use your _favorite_ ring on you today,” he says, and lightly trails his finger up the length of your hard cock. You bite your lip and whine, your hips bucking up to the touch. “You’re already this hard just from the setup? I thought I taught you better than that,” he teases, wrapping a loose hand around your cock and stroking it lightly. You gasp and buck up into his hand, trying to get him to just fucking stroke you properly.  
  
He pulls away and your hips sink back down to the mattress and you try to get your breath under control, to calm down. You flinch when you feel the soft inside of the ring touch the base of your cock, and flinch harder when Bro pulls the ends together and snaps it closed so the ring is snug around your dick. You refuse to admit to yourself just how good it feels.  
  
Bro wraps his gloved hand around your cock and finally strokes you how you like it, fully along your cock, thumb rubbing just under the head. You pant and your hips and legs jerk and shiver with the pleasure, the ring pressing tighter around your cock. It should be painful but it just feels so damn good. “I think I’m going to forego the gag today,” your Bro says conversationally and pulls his hand away, as if he doesn’t have someone tied up and at his mercy under him.  
  
Your eyes widen and you shake your head. You’ve always needed the gag to help you keep quiet when he touches you, but without it, you’re not sure if you can. You need the gag so you don’t break any rules, so that he’ll keep touching you.  
  
“Yep,” is all he says, then gets up and moves around to the front of your bed to sit in the computer chair he originally found you occupying. He drags the Big Black Box of Sexual Shit from around the bed and pulls out a string of small anal beads, stretching them out to their full length. You shiver and he pauses, and then drops them back in the box.  
  
He bends too far down and you strain to see him, you can only see the curve of his back and hear only the movement and shuffling of sex toys from the box. Something starts vibrating suddenly, rattling the other toys, and it makes your cock twitch. “Oops,” Bro says, and shuffles around inside a bit more before pulling it out, still vibrating. You recognize it immediately as one he made himself and because it’s one he made himself, there’s a good chance he’ll use it on you. It’s small but curved and vibrates very strongly, always hitting inside you in just the right spots. The thought makes you whine and squirm.  
  
You let out a hard breath and he looks at you and smiles. He turns the bottom and it starts vibrating harder, so much so that the lines of it start to blur in midair. The sound makes your breath hitch, and you close your eyes to try to block it out, but of course that doesn’t work. Your cock is twitching, and precum is beading at the tip. You can’t stand it and you need to cum _now_.  
  
He turns the toy off and tosses it on the bed near you before bending back over and digging through the box again. You tense in your binds and groan because you know he’s going to use more than one on you.  
  
You feel a few more toys land on the bed near you, but they’re hidden by your own damned leg in the air. You try to shift yourself over so you can see any of the toys he’ll use, but just as you catch a glimpse, he’s on the bed again and blocking them himself.  
  
Your eyes go to him and you glare a bit, and in response he just holds up a bottle of lube, “Gonna need this.” He smirks, “I know you want this over with but preparation always comes first.”  
  
He pulls his glove off with his teeth and drips some lube onto his fingers, you know he’s doing this so you see every move he’s making. He flips the lube closed and drops it onto the bed, then places his cold fingers at your entrance. You wince at the touch because it’s so cold, but he doesn’t apologize. He penetrates you with just one finger; your toes curl and you bite your lip in discomfort to keep any noises in. “Mm, you’re still so tight, even though I’ve been playing with you for so long,” Bro says and you can feel his gaze line up with yours, “I like it.”  
  
Your breath hitches and you tense, and he lets out an appreciative hum, “Now you’re even tighter. Loosen up or I won’t play with you today.” You gasp and try to calm your breathing, to relax so he’ll press deeper and open you up like you’ve always liked it.  
  
You see him smirk a little and you can feel him start to press a second finger inside you, so you know it’s working. He pulls out to add more lube to his fingers, a gesture you appreciate in hindsight, but now all you want is them back inside, want them to stretch you enough so your Bro’s toys fit nice and snugly and press and _vibrate_.  
  
You let out a whine and wiggle your hips in hopes he’ll get the hint and just get on with it, but he actually slows down and puts on a small show, dripping the lube down his fingers then scissoring them opened and closed, mimicking what he’ll be doing inside you. You close your eyes and groan, shifting your hips closer and closer to him, which just puts a delicious strain on your arms.  
  
He presses both fingers inside of you abruptly, and you let out a loud gasp, your entire body jerking away in surprise and slight pain. Your eyes fly open and you see the corner of his mouth twitch down, “That’s what you get for being an impatient pet,” he says, then slowly, _painfully_ slowly, starts to move his fingers inside you, stretching you in preparation for the fun he’s going to have with you later.  
  
You glance over to the wide array of toys he set out beside you and shudder, eyeing some that are very thin, made just to press into your prostate directly, and some thick and detailed enough to simulate a real cock. You can’t wait.  
  
Bro slipped a third finger into you without you noticing, but you sure felt it when he nudged your prostate. You let out a loud _AH!_ and arch up hard, making the cuffs dig into the skin of your wrist. Your legs jerk and nearly smack Bro in the face. He stops all his movement and smirks, “Liked that, huh? What if I did it again?” His fingers slide in a little and you can _feel_ him near it, and you shift to get him to touch it, just a little bit… but he pulls his fingers out completely. “I’m not going to let you get off on just my fingers, little _bro_.”  
  
You bite your lip and make a low, keening noise deep in your throat. _Little bro_. He had pulled away to get something from just out of your sight, but at your noise he stopped and looked at you. He smirked, a little bit of his stupidly-white teeth showing. “You always did get off a lot quicker with dirty talk, but really?” he chuckled and reached to his back pocket, and pulled out a piece of orange fabric. “I think this’ll help you hear my voice better,” he said, then leaned to slip the fabric over your eyes, tying it behind your head. “You can thank me later, _bro_.”  
  
Your vision goes dark and you try very hard not to freak out and call this entire thing off, but your Bro places a hand on your thigh and rubs his thumb in a little circle, and suddenly you feel very okay with being in the dark. You feel him shift on the bed, and then he’s very, very close to your face, his cologne floating into your senses.  
  
“Is this better, Dave?” he whispers. You don’t flinch, but you let his voice enter you, consume you in warmth, and you lay your head back and groan. “I guess it is,” he says, voice dripping with the smug grin you know has to be on his face.  
  
One of his hands drifts along your cock and grazes the ring that’s still fit snugly around you. Somehow you forgot that it was there, but you’re reminded and you groan again. Your cock twitches and makes very brief contact with his hand; you hiss and arch to get it again. Bro gently wraps his hand around you and strokes long, slow strokes that absolutely drive you up the wall. You close your eyes behind the blindfold and feel.  
  
“What are you imagining?” he asks, knowing full well that you will not, _cannot_ , answer him. His hand stills around the head of your cock, his thumb mimicking the circular motion over it like he did on your thigh. You make an embarrassing noise and shudder in your bonds, arching up to get more of the pleasure.  
  
“Are you imagining me inside you? Fingering you or fucking you?” he asks again, his fingers trailing down your cock and over your balls, barely touching just inside the cleft of your ass. “I have a toy here that I modeled after myself, you know that, right?” Your cock twitches, and you can hear the smile dripping from his words, “I know it’s your favorite. To be honest, it’s mine too.” He presses a finger against your entrance, then stops, “I imagine being inside here, filling you, being squeezed by you…” He trails off, and presses inside you just a little bit.  
  
You’re breathing hard and almost not listening, but the finger in your ass gets you to pay attention. “I’d let you make all the noise you want if I were fucking you,” he says, “Not that it’d be coherent at all, but you could scream my name.” You and your cock _really_ like the sound of that. “Bend you over and fuck you hard into the mattress. Make you beg for it like the whore you are.” You moan because you can imagine it, and you know you would beg for it, just because it’s what Bro wants. “I’d make you cum so hard, you won’t be able to think straight.”  
  
What he’s saying is so stupidly cheesy, so stupidly cliché, but it’s getting to you and you hate it. You hate how just his words make you want to cum so badly. You love it.  
  
“That can’t happen yet, though,” he continues, and you can hear the disappointment in his voice. Why can’t it? “For now, we have these.” A toy is pressed against you, pushing inside you and stretching. You hiss at its girth. It’s not one of his toys, but it’s still good. So good.  
  
Immediately you can tell it’s one of the hyper-realistic ones, every bump and ridge catches inside you and you groan as it’s pushed in further and further, until you can feel the balls of the toy against your ass. It stills inside you, pressed in deep and stretching you; you breathe hard and try to relax around it so he’ll just _move_ _it_.  
  
“This one doesn’t vibrate, but it still feels good, right?” Bro asks you, his voice a little deeper than before. He starts pulling the toy out achingly slow, making sure you feel every part of it rub inside you. “The veins and head reaching all the right places,” the toy is close to being out of you completely, and you twist and whine and tighten up to try to keep it inside, “It’s thick and hard, but not hard enough to fuck you how you like it.” He pushes the toy in hard and deep, and you arch up from the bed in pleasure and just barely manage not to scream. “Like that. But, since we’re just starting, I think I’m going to make this last,” he says and starts thrusting it in and out of you at a slow and steady pace, just enough for you to feel all of it enter and leave you.  
  
It’s not enough to bring your pleasure any higher, but it is enough to keep it where it is, buzzing up and down your bound arms and legs, every thrust a small wave crashing into you and pulling away, leaving you tingling. You groan and shift down every time he presses it inside, trying to get him to go faster, to fuck you harder, but he pulls it back before it can go any deeper.  
  
Eventually you give up on trying to get him to move it faster and just focus on the pleasure you are feeling. But soon even that ends when he pulls it out of you completely and you make a small noise in the back of your throat at how empty it leaves you feeling.  
  
“Hmm,” he hums, and you can hear the pile of toys he brought out shift around next to you, “I think I’m going to test how well this works.” You wonder what he’s talking about, but then something is slipped inside you, something small and round and pressed right over your prostate. You twitch when he removes his fingers, and you can feel a thin wire attached to it.  
  
“Don’t cum yet,” is all your bro says before you hear a click and the thing inside you starts vibrating intensely. You gasp and groan and shudder hard, the chains connected to the wrist and ankle cuffs clink against the poles as you wriggle against the pleasure.  
  
The vibration isn’t enough to force you to cum, but it’s not like you can with the cock ring tight around you anyway. The vibration is just taking you higher bit by bit, and if it’s in long enough, or if the vibrations become stronger, you’ll definitely be begging him to cum, for him to make you cum.  
  
“Look at you, thrashing around from such a small thing inside you.” The vibration jumps up in power and you gasp and try to twitch away from it, “Amazing…” he turns it up all the way and you arch up hard, your entire body tensing up from the intense pleasure. You choke off an _AH--!_ before it can get any louder. You’re groaning and twisting on the bed but you can still feel when he leans closer and lightly trails his gloved hand across your chest and down your stomach, “Amazing that this small thing can make you react this way,” he says quietly. His voice is husky.  
  
Before you can comprehend what happens, he clicks off the toy and tugs it out of you, tosses it to the side and immediately picks up something else. He’s close to your face and you can smell the sweat on his skin and can feel his breath on your face, “I think it’s time for the grand finale,” he mumbles into your ear, then moves away. One of his hands pushes at your thigh and opens you further to him, before he drips more cold lube over your entrance and rubs it in with the tip of the next toy. He presses it inside you and you know exactly which one it is.  
  
Last is Bro’s specialty, the one he modeled after his own cock. This one is a little bigger than the one before it, and that makes you moan, a little proud that your bro’s cock is a lot better than one specially designed to pleasure people. He slowly pushes it all inside and you arch up and push yourself harder onto it. He’s nice enough to pause and let you get used to its girth, but you don’t want him to stop, you never want him to stop.  
  
He pulls it all the way out, and you whine, but he’s pressing it in again in slow, even thrusts, removing it completely each time. His hand hasn’t moved from your thigh and he’s squeezing it with every thrust, and the pressure is welcomed, any touch from him is welcomed. He thrusts the toy in and stops; you can feel him lean over and get close to you again. “Are you ready?” You don’t answer or move just yet, but the pause is long enough to signal that he’s waiting. You nod.  
  
The toy is pulled out of you but not completely this time, and there’s a beat before Bro thrusts it into you hard and quick and begins fucking you in earnest. You buck up hard and let out a shout before you get yourself under some semblance of control, which is fading very, very fast.  
  
Your toes are curled so tightly that they begin to hurt as you ride through the pleasure of having Bro’s cock inside you, even though it’s not the real thing. It’s close enough, for now. He’s fucking you hard with it, and you wish you can see his face. You hope he’s imagining it’s him fucking you, you hope he’s hard enough to hurt, you hope that when he’s done with you, he’ll abscond and jack off to thoughts of bending you nearly in half and fucking you hard, making you scream or whisper his name in his ear and arching against him and begging him to fuck you harder, to cum inside you and to make you his, like you always believed yourself to be.  
  
You’re chanting half of his name under your breath in a silent plea for more, for _him_. You arch up and your entire body is pure pleasure and nerves and you’re pretty sure that if he stops you’ll explode from all the energy you feel coursing through you right now.  
  
“Holy shit,” you can hear him whisper and it’s heaven. It’s pure heaven and you never want it to end, but you do. You want it to end so that maybe Bro will actually fuck you like he promises he will. His hand goes to your cock and he’s stroking you, the ring is so tight it hurts but feels _so_ _good_ and you’re close. You’re so, so _close_ . You’re right there but still so hard because of that fucking ring, that amazing ring that keeps you from getting there; that ring that has you under his thumb, controlling your pleasure. That ring he made just for you.  
  
The thought makes you buck up hard and nearly whack Bro in the face again with a flailing leg.  
  
“Whoa, easy there, cowboy,” he says, and his voice has an obvious fake calm to it. You want to hear _him_ groan, you want to hear him lose control because he’s thinking of you. “Are you close? You want to cum, right? Are you gonna cum hard for me?” He starts stroking you faster and squeezes you just a bit tighter and _God you can’t stand it_ all you need is that ring to be off and you’ll be done but it’ll be over and it being over means that it’s _over_ and you don’t know when it’ll happen again.  
  
You moan loudly and clench your eyes tight behind the blindfold and you’re close to breaking the no talking rule, so close to saying ‘fuck it’ and begging to cum. He gets near you again and he’s close, just as close as you are right now and you can’t handle it you NEED that ring off you just—  
  
“C’mon Dave, cum for me,” Bro whispers and pops open the snap on the ring. A shout dies in your throat as you tense and cum hard over his hand, your chest and your stomach. You feel the tension melt away and you’re so, so glad you have your Bro, so glad that he makes you feel like this.  
  
After you’re finally spent and limp in your binds, Bro pulls his hand from your soft cock. He pulls the toy slowly and carefully out of you, and you jump from over-stimulated nerves. There’s a shuffle of fabric, then the toys are dropped back into the box they emerged from.  
  
You jump when a towel lands on your stomach, but he shushes you as he wipes up the cooling semen from your skin. You’re not sure if it’s safe to talk yet, so you keep quiet. After he’s done, he shifts and unsnaps the bar from behind your head and opens the wrist cuffs to free your hands, then drops the bar to the side of the bed.  
  
You don’t try to remove anything yourself, but you do rub at the marks left on your wrists as he opens your ankle cuffs and sets your legs gently down onto your bed. You manage a questioning noise and gesture to the fabric tied around your eyes. “Oh, sorry little man, forgot about this,” and you feel his hands behind your head immediately, working to get the knot undone.  
  
The blindfold falls away and you blink rapidly to get your eyes used to the light again. Before you can look at Bro properly, he ruffles your hair and blocks your line of sight, “Better get some sleep kid, you had quite a workout.” You bat his hand away and he gets up and gathers his things, the box and the bars you were tied to. You shift down and roll over to face away from him.  
  
“Oh, by the way,” he starts, and you make a noise to show you’re listening, “Next time you want me to play with you, just ask.”  
  
Suddenly you realize that Bro probably knew that you lost that strife on purpose; that you lose a lot of them on purpose just for this. But just as you realize this, you immediately don’t give a shit. If Bro plays with you because he wants to, good. It makes you feel fucking amazing and that’s all there is to say on the matter.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not even sorry.


End file.
